Knowing The Right Kind Of Wrong
by demeter18
Summary: This is early S1, Peyton is dating Nathan, but Luke is much bolder in my version he goes after her right away and well they share a kiss. It will feature Leyton, Naley and Brooke will be paired with someone you won’t expect. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Kiss Me-Like You Mean It**

_**A/N:** This is early S1, Peyton is dating Nathan, but Luke is much bolder in my version he goes after her right away and well they share a kiss. It will feature Leyton, Naley and Brooke will be paired with someone you won't expect. Enjoy._

What if you woke up one day and you were in love with the wrong guy, he wasn't your jock boyfriend but his brother. His hair was blonde and not brown and all you could think about was running your hands through his hair and kissing his perfect lips.

She saw him standing at his locker, his hair perfectly mussed and she felt a little weak all over, her heart raced as she imagined doing all kinds of things to him. He was lovable; he was a person she was definitely more interested in getting to know. He smiled at her and started walking towards her; she bit her lower lip in nervousness.

'Hi' He smiled at her and felt his heart skip a beat, she was gorgeous in all the right and wrong ways. He knew she was dating his brother so he knew he would need to tread carefully.

'Hey yourself' She looked him up and down and decided she would give him a chance, she didn't believe the stories about him. He seemed too nice to be that guy and besides he would definitely make Nate jealous, and that was something she had no problem with whatsoever.

'So, I was thinking if you're not busy you would come with me after school' Luke took a step back, they had spoken a bunch of times and he knew she was hard to read but he didn't care, she was worth it.

'Ok, but I'm driving, we're listening to my music and it will only be for an hour. If I like what you have chosen we may extend it deal?' She smirked at his hopeful face and saw a smile grace his features.

'Whatever you say Blondie-see you after school-don't be late' He daringly pressed a light kiss to her lips and pulled back before she could protest.

Peyton blinked in surprise and before she could muster a sarcastic response he was gliding down the hallway. Her lips burned from his touch and her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, fuck she was in trouble. One touch and kiss from him and she was in pieces, things were starting to look really bad with her and Nate. He had never made her feel this way and Luke had achieved it in one quick kiss and smile.

She made her way to class, with a spring to her step and a goofy smile firmly set in place, her day had just gotten so much better and it was only first period. Luke couldn't believe his own courage; he just hadn't been able to help himself. Peyton Sawyer was the hottest girl in school who just happened to be dating his younger tool of a brother. He had stared at her lips and felt compelled to kiss her; the fact that she hadn't pushed him away gave him a smile that didn't leave his face for the rest of the day.

She was the girl of every guy's dream, she was his dream girl-he had watched her from afar for years now. He didn't do it in a peeping tom creeping kind of way it was more he admired her spirit and feisty attitude. She could hold her own even in a crowd of robots and conformists. She stood out, but she also blended in, she was a cheerleader, she dated the high school basketball star and she was beautiful in a way that was both obvious and subtle. She had this air around her that made her seem mysterious and you could tell she was guarded but she seemed open on her pod casts.

Luke tried to figure her out, she was not the sum of all the things he had observed she was so much more, fate had been cruel in leading her to his brother instead of to him-but he knew that someday she would be a girl to call his own. The thought alone had him day dreaming of moments together, he was so lost in his fantasies that he bumped into someone.

'God, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking'

'Not God, just Peyton-but you knew that already' She smirked at him and noticed the tips of his ears were slightly pink and his cheeks were flushed. If she didn't know any better she would assume he had been having some very dirty thoughts.

'Peyton, yeah are you okay' He looked into her eyes and saw the storm clouds gather there, she looked confused and a little pissed off but also another look he couldn't quite decipher.

'I'm fine, just look where you're walking next time. I'll see you' She gathered her bag and walked down the hallway. He watched her hips sway in her tight jeans with the rip in the knee and he smirked even though she couldn't see him.

'Stop watching my ass Scott' She glanced over her shoulder and smirked as she saw the blush creep up his cheeks. He had been caught staring and she had called him out on it. She kept walking and couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach, it was crazy but she definitely felt a strange pull to him.

What if I told you that you spin me off my axis, that the love you hold inside was built to fill me? What if I told you that you were always the one that was supposed to be there in that moment in every moment crowding every thought I ever had and making me the best version of myself?

I've loved you from afar for many a year, I've taken your smile to bed with me, I've dreamed about your lips pressed tightly against mine. I'll love you in a song, I'll love you in basketball game that you're cheering for me in, and I'll love you beside the lake with a blue ribbon in your hair and a smile that speaks a simple emotion. I have a feeling that time will bring us together and you'll know what I have always known-we were meant for one another. Lucas had been thinking about her in study hall, all he could focus on was her, just her. He stuffed his books into his bag and shrugged it onto his shoulder; he pushed open the doors and walked down the hallway. His nostrils flared, he had smelt a familiar scent it was lavender and vanilla.

'Lucas Scott-fancy seeing you so soon' She stood before him and she was as intoxicating as ever, she was smiling and the sun was hitting her curls giving her curls a halo effect.

He gripped her hips with his hands and pulled her closer, confusion clouded her eyes at his intimate touch.

Before she could say anything he was kissing her, his lips pressed firmly to hers and his tongue slipped over the seam of her lips and caressed hers ever so gently. She mewled in surprise and unexpected lust flared in her whole body. She grabbed his collar and felt his hands tangle in her curls as the kiss deepened. His hands slowly slid down her back and then he was pushing her shirt up and lightly caressing the skin and tracing lazy circles. To say she was turned on would be an understatement.

Her hands traced the contours of his toned chest and settled firmly at his waist where she threaded her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer. He slammed her up against his locker careful to cradle her head so that she didn't connect with the metal and bang her head.

The kiss was hot and hands wandered touching bare skin and tongues clashed, it was the single most exhilarating experience of her life. She pulled back slightly and gasped for air. His chest was heaving and his pulse was racing, her face was flushed and she was struggling for air.

'What the hell was that?' She looked up at him through eyes hooded with lust and maybe even love.

'I uh…' He coughed as his mind searched for the right words to say.

'I've wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you' She stared up at him in confusion, her mouth set in a firm line.

'So this isn't some twisted way to get back at Nathan for being my boyfriend and your brother' She threw the accusation at him because she knew part of it had to be true, she was so unlike the other girls that she didn't really believe he could care for her the way he was looking at her right now.

'Wait what?' He was confused now; he hadn't kissed her to piss Nathan off that would be an added bonus. He had kissed her because he was in love with her, but with the way she was looking at him he figured that probably wouldn't help and she definitely wouldn't want to spend time with him. She barely knew him and from what he had seen so far, she would run.

'Lucas I may not have a genius IQ but it seems to me that you have some sort of axe to grind and excuse me if I don't relish the role of a sacrificial lamb' Her chest heaved with annoyance and left over passion.

He chuckled at her and she sighed in anger.

'This isn't funny' She took a step back from him and he took a step closer to her.

'If you could see what I see then you would know that I wouldn't kiss you like that as some sort of revenge thing. I kissed you because I couldn't not kiss you and Nathan being pissed off is an added bonus' He smirked at her, this infuriated her and she huffed in anger.

He did the only thing he could do, he kissed her, she moaned in surprise and he felt her body tense up. He gripped her closer and deepened the kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He felt goose bumps at her feather like touches.

'Stop' She pulled back and he opened his eyes in surprise and saw the guilt settle in the corners of her eyes and then she was pulling away.

'I'll be seeing ya' She gathered her bags and turned around. He watched her walk down the hallway and he couldn't help but smile. He had kissed Peyton Sawyer and she had kissed him back, he felt lighter than air. He could still taste her on his lips and still feel the heat of her body pressed against his. It was barely even 2 o'clock he had English-Fuck-that was the only class he had with Peyton and after there little impromptu make out session he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything.

He pushed open the classroom door and walked to his desk, she was sat at her usual spot, head down pencil in hand and she was sketching something furiously. She felt his eyes on her and she sighed inwardly. Brooke bustled in with the rest of the cheer squad and bumped shoulders with Peyton. She looked up and caught him staring, she scowled at him and he smiled. He turned back around before he saw the corners of her mouth curl into a smile. She had feelings for that boy and they went beyond friendship and pissing off Nathan. They felt huge and important and like maybe they would one day shape her life. She shrugged the thoughts out of her mind and turned to listen to what Brooke was saying.

'P Sawyer, are you ignoring me?' Brooke had a smile on her pretty face and a bored look in her eye.

'B Davis, no I wasn't ignoring you I was trying to get the shading right' Peyton looked up and flashed her a quick smile.

'Sit down, you might learn something today'

'Ouch, who peed on your CD's?' Brooke knew her best friend's sarcastic nature but she generally directed it at others who fell foul of her mood or frame of mind. Which was essentially the same thing, but Brooke just turned to Bevin and motioned for the girls to take their seats. She was surrounded by her loyal servants and she smiled in triumph, she ruled the school and everyone knew it.

The class droned on, at least for Brooke it did, Nathan flashed scowls at Peyton-she had been resolutely ignoring him since he strolled in and had planted a kiss on her lips in front of everyone after he was five minutes late. He had of course made a big entrance and then basically stripped her naked in front of everyone. She had pushed him off of her and told him to take a seat she had then ignored him-knowing that would piss him off even more.

Class ended and Peyton packed her stuff quickly she shot Nathan a look that said 'Don't bother following me I'm pissed at you'. He scowled at her and sent her a text telling her he was blowing off steam with the guys and that he would see her later. She sent one back saying that she was busy and that she didn't want to see him later. He called her apologising and she told him it was fine but she still didn't want to see him, she had a class to study for and she needed tonight to do that. He had told her that they needed to talk tomorrow. She sighed and finished with agreeing to meet up with him tomorrow after school, which was when, she was going to break up with him.

Brooke had told her that Nathan had hooked up with a skank from Oak Lake after the last game. It was the straw that broke the camel's back, she had put up with his indiscretions for long enough-she didn't want to do it anymore. She hated being that girl, she deserved better and besides she no longer cared about him enough to keep dating him.

The last class of the day dragged on, Peyton groaned with frustration and annoyance, finally the bell rang and everyone sped out of class. Peyton was the first to leave, she crossed the quad and quickly got into her car, she was fiddling with her stereo when she heard a light tapping on the driver's side window. She was startled and cast her eyes only to see Luke smiling at her. She rolled the window down and he before he could open his mouth to speak she pre-empted him.

'What the hell do you want?' She was in a foul mood and had forgotten about their little meet up.

'Wow it is great to see you too Blondie. We have a thing remember?' He chuckled at her and saw the smile start at the corners of her eyes.

'Right, sure get in' She continued fiddling with the stereo until finally the opening chords to 'Pain-by Jimmy Eat World' flooded the silence of the car. Luke bobbed his head in appreciation and looked at her. She was still so beautiful even when she was angry, he really wanted to kiss her, but in the school parking lot with everyone around it wasn't the best idea.

'Just drive Peyton' So she did just that, he didn't really have a destination in mind, he figured that going around their town and finding little out of the way places would be a fun way to spend the afternoon. He wasn't wrong, they ended up at a forest near the River court, and they parked her car and took a long walk through a trail that had been mapped out by others many years before. He clasped her tiny hand inside his much larger one and felt that little spark ignite between them. She didn't protest at his audacity and certainly didn't question what was going on between them-it felt dangerous and right in all the wrong kind of ways.

Luke stayed silent and felt his hand grow warm clasped inside hers, they didn't talk-both knowing that silence could be just as important as keeping up a steady stream of conversation.

'What are we doing Luke?' Peyton turned to face him, confusion creasing her face; she had a feeling that this boy was the one who would really see her. She didn't know whether to be terrified or excited or a bit of both.

'Well it's called walking'

She slapped his chest playfully and he grasped her hand, neither could deny the attraction that existed.

'Yeah, I'm familiar with the concept, I meant what are we doing sneaking off to the woods and kissing in the hallway'

'I know what you meant, I think most people would call it doing the inevitable'

'What does that mean?' He hadn't really answered her question and as much as she wanted some answers she wasn't sure she could handle them.

'Well I know how I feel, I guess the important question is how do you feel?' He looked at her, his eyes bored into her and it was like he could see right down into her core. It was unnerving and thrilling all at the same time.

'I like you' She leaned up on the tips of her toes grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his, she felt him grip her waist and lift her up, she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Luke grunted and pressed her back up against the trunk of a tree. They kissed long and slow, she explored his mouth, their tongues grazed against one another and it felt a little like coming home and a lot like how they should have been doing this long before now.

Peyton felt his hands pushing up the hem of her shirt and then she felt his cool hands glide up her torso, she tensed and her skin felt like it was on fire. She moaned in pleasure and he broke the kiss, his lips pressed against her jaw line and then her pulse point. He sucked on it and swiped his tongue over it; he had left a small red mark there. He pressed a kiss to her lips and then hugged her closer to him.

'Wait' She was gasping for air and her eyes were hooded with lust and something else, it was like she had been set on fire from within, all the years of feeling broken and half a person. Peyton finally got it; she had needed a someone like him to really heal that part of herself that had been broken with the death of her mother. Shock coursed through her veins, she never needed anyone and now it was obvious she had been fooling herself. She needed someone who got her without needing to say a word. He had somehow got underneath her skin and seen the person she could be, all it took was one kiss and that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you know that the people you kissed before were just a dress rehearsal for the real thing.

Lucas Scott, she couldn't have predicted that this scrawny somewhat reclusive boy would be the one to understand the moody cheerleader. She smiled at him and saw her own joy reflected in the way he just stared at her, he wasn't looking at her chest like most guys-he wasn't cupping her arse and urging to do something more. He was just silently admiring her and it left her with a smile and maybe even a promise that everything she always knew she maybe could have had with Nathan was in fact solely attainable in the boy who asked for nothing and gave her everything.


	2. GriefHold Me Close

**Chapter 2, Grief-Hold Me Close**

The grief came in waves, every year it was different, she could feel it brewing just underneath the surface. The closer it got to the anniversary the more melancholy she became, it was almost impossible to describe the way she was feeling. She was heartbroken, devastated and had never felt more alone.

Peyton woke up early, she shrugged off her comforter and forced her eyes open, she could feel the tears prick the back of her eyelids and she slumped forward. Her knees were raised to her chest and her head was down. She sat that way for an hour and didn't move, she just let it all out. She heard someone cough from the doorway and she looked up through a curtain of curls to see Luke standing there, his eyes were filled with concern but he had wanted to give her a chance to compose herself.

'What are you doing here?' Her words were laced with the burden of grief and a pain felt so keenly it cut a swathe right through her.

'I thought I would offer to drive you to school' He stepped into the room tentatively careful not to startle her. He reached the bed and pulled her into his arms, he rubbed comforting circles on her back and told her it would all be ok. She felt the tears slip out and course down her face, she whimpered in his arms and he held on tighter just letting her release all that she was feeling.

She stopped crying and dropped her arms from around him; he missed the warmth of her body and the feel of her in his arms.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He looked at her with compassion and a little something close to love in his eyes.

'Not right now-maybe later ok?'

'Hey, whatever you need. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere and I think we should spend the day doing things that are fun and in no way involve school. Before you even think about saying no to me, I'll just annoy you until you say yes' She laughed, she figured it was either that or cry some more and she felt like she had cried enough already.

'Ok Luke, but I really need to shower and change-can you occupy yourself while I get ready?' She smirked at him and walked into her bathroom.

'Yeah, I'll just rummage through your stuff and maybe play some music' He teased.

'Just put on something uplifting' She called from the bathroom, he could hear the shower start up. He crossed her room and stood in front of her enormous record collection, she must have had every album ever made-or so it seemed.

He put on Jack's Mannequin and waited for the opening bars, it was perfect, he could feel the smile within the song and knew he had made the right music choice. He could hear the faint strains of her voice singing along and he smiled to himself. The way he looked at it-if she was singing then her mood was shifting-which was kinda the point. He didn't want her shedding anymore tears today, or if she did it would be to allow her to let it go a little more. Luke realised as he stood among her things that he felt at peace, like he was at home, he was more than comfortable and that didn't unsettle him in the least.

He smelt her before he heard her, 'What you looking for?' He jumped at the sound of her voice and saw her smiling at him.

'Nothing in particular just faking it'

Her hair was slicked back on her head and beads of water were running down her neck and going directly into her cleavage. He was mesmerised, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and this was not going unnoticed by Peyton.

'Up here Luke' She smirked at the way his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he coughed.

'Sorry it's just can you put some clothes on before I do something I really want to do but really shouldn't' His voice was low and laced with lust. She saw the way his eyes drank her in and focused on her eyes, it was like he was mapping her out and making permanent imprints of what she looked like.

'And just what exactly would that be?'

'Peyt, don't start something you can't finish' She walked over to him and grabbed his collar; she pressed her lips hard onto his and delved her tongue inside his mouth. He moaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around her towel-clad body. She felt so tiny in his arms and she smelt so damn good it took a lot of self will to stop him from ripping the towel from her body and taking her right then and there. She pulled back from him, kissed his lips gently and shooed him out of her room.

'I'll meet you downstairs in five, there's waffles in the cupboard and I would kill for a coffee' He smiled at her and pressed one last kiss to her lips because it felt like he really should be kissing her and well because she was so damn hot he couldn't help himself.

She chuckled after he had left the room, he really was the sweetest boy she had ever met and she felt like maybe they had the start of something that could be really good for both of them. She just needed to have a conversation with Nate regarding their relationship or lack thereof and then she would be free to pursue her Luke. It wasn't lost on her that she already thought of him this way, he just let her be her and didn't try and make her into something he wanted her to be. It felt refreshing and liberating all at the same time.

She shrugged on a pair of old torn jeans that showed her legs off in the best possible way, she completed the outfit with a snug tank top and a leather jacket. Her chuck taylors were downstairs and all she needed was her handbag and car keys. She turned the music off and heard him moving around the kitchen, he was humming to himself and doing a little dance as he poured two cups of coffee. She watched him silently from the kitchen doorway; he looked so cute-he was so relaxed just bopping around in her kitchen making some breakfast. Nate had never been that comfortable and this was Luke's first time at her house and he looked like he had been there for years.

'Nice moves Rock Star' She chuckled at him and he turned in surprise and blushed.

'How long have you been standing there?'

'Long enough Johnny' She teased.

'Nobody puts baby in the corner-come dance with me' He grabbed her hand and twirled her, she laughed at his silliness-she hadn't seen this playful and kind side of him before-she couldn't say it didn't turn her on. It made him that much sexier, he didn't care if he looked like a dork in front of her; he did his thing and just let her do hers. They couldn't have been more perfect for one another if they tried.

'Dirty dancing-really? You're quoting a chick flick-didn't know you had it in you Scott' She smirked at him as he held her in his arms and before he could think of a response he kissed her. Her lips tasted of maple syrup and when he slid his tongue over the seam of her lips it felt like pieces of home. He knew then that she was someone he would love for a long time; no one had ever made him feel so undone and all together all at the same time.

Her hands tugged his t-shirt and he smirked into her lips before pulling away and lightly nipping her neck, she felt her pulse spike and got tingly feelings in the pit of her stomach. He was really fucking good at this and it showed, she slid her hands up his toned back and traced patterns with the tips of her fingers. She could feel his skin react to her and it felt good to feel this way with someone especially on a day like this one.

He finished kissing her neck and leaned in for one more kiss on those perfect lips of hers, it was slow and tender and it felt like something big was happening.

'Luke' She breathed his name out and it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, she could have recited the phone book and he would have been turned on. But the way she lightly whispered his name and pulled him a little closer told him everything he needed to know. She was scared of what this all meant but she was willing to see where it took them.

'We should get going, before this turns into something indecent' She smiled and he held his hand out for her, she slipped her hand into his and it fit snugly like it was meant to. They took off in her car with the top down and the wind blowing through their hair, music blared from the speakers and his hand was encased in hers. She had the other on the steering wheel. She had put on her aviators the second the sun peeked from underneath a cloud and she looked like a model for a clothing brand. He smiled every time he got a glimpse of those lips curling into a smile as a memory assailed her.

They stopped at a little out of the way diner, she ordered a burger and ate his fries, he tried pulling his plate closer to him but she just reached over and grabbed a handful.

'Hey, get your own fries!'

'What? Come on you know you love the fact that I steal yours' She smirked at him and saw his eyes crinkle in amusement.

'Maybe, but next time you are going to order your own fries'

'Oh really and what makes you so sure there will be a next time' She quirked her eyebrow teasingly at him.

'Because you don't kiss someone the way you do unless there is going to be another chance for that to happen again. The way I look at it, you're going to need to eat and well I am at your service' He grinned at her and his body radiated self-confidence.

'You seem pretty sure of yourself Luke'

'Perhaps, but I have a feeling that this whatever this is, well it's….' He trailed off in embarrassment and the tips of his ears turned a shade of pink.

'Are you blushing? Well, well you are full of surprises' She leaned over the table and pressed her lips against his gently and then a little harder; she nipped his lower lip and then regretfully eased back into her seat. He smiled wide and rubbed his hands on his jeans, it was time to go, he needed to spend some alone time with her and being in a diner was not really the right setting.

'You ready to go Peyt?'

'Yeah' She shuffled out of the booth and Luke paid the check while she got the car started and rifled through her ipod looking for a decent song. She hummed to herself when she saw 'Seventh Nation Army' it was perfect for the start of the journey back to Tree Hill. Luke smiled when he heard what she had put on.

'The White Stripes-Nice' She grinned at him and took off, they didn't talk and he didn't hold her hand he could tell there was something heavy in the air between them. Her mood got sombre the closer they got to home, she set her lips in a straight line and concentrated on driving. He stared out the window and wished she would open up to him about what was on her mind, he knew it was something terrible as she had let a few tears slip down her face when she thought he was looking out the window. He didn't say anything, he didn't want to push her to talk about it, she would tell him when she was ready and Luke knew that the worse thing he could do was force her into explaining her sad mood.

'Hey Luke, can I drop you at the River Court-I have to be somewhere' Dusk was upon them and everything was shrouded in an eerie light, not quite dark and not as bright as before-it was her favourite time of day.

'Sure, but maybe I could come with you' She pulled the car to a stop at the River Court and they sat there not saying a word. She sighed and turned to face him.

'Luke today has been great-better than I expected but I need to see my mom and usually I do this by myself' She took off her sunglasses and he saw the grief deep behind the dark pupils, whatever it was that gave her that look it was big and important and killing her from the inside out. Her eyes shone a brilliant green and she felt so alone, going to see her mother always had this effect on her; it killed her every time she realized that she wouldn't have a future where she could ask her mum about boys and prom. Peyton's eyes spilled with tears and she sank back in her seat-but before she could fully hit the back of her seat his arms engulfed her and lifted her up and onto his lap. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and hugged her tighter.

'I'm here and we can do this together, don't be scared ok?' She cried her eyes out, her head resting on his shoulder and he felt so helpless. He rubbed her back and gripped her tighter whispering soothing words into her curls and not letting her go. He kept telling her that it would be ok and even if it wasn't he would still be right beside her every step of the way until she felt like it was ok.

'Luke' She peered into his eyes, hers were bloodshot and puffy from crying and her curls were a tangled mess but to him she had never looked more beautiful.

'Peyt-I'm going to drive and you just tell me where we need to go ok?' She nodded her head and leaned forward to kiss him. It wasn't passionate it was full of a thank you and a promise for another perhaps when she didn't feel so torn apart. He kissed her back gently and then hugged her closer. She scooted over to the passenger side as she shuffled into the driver's seat.

The cemetery was warm and smelt like freshly cut grass, Peyton had given monosyllabic directions and grunted and sighed every once in a while. She stepped out of the car and strode over to her mother's grave. She sat cross-legged in front of the gravestone and Luke stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders, he bent down and placed a kiss to the side of her forehead and then took a seat next to her. He clasped her smaller hand inside his much larger one and looked into her eyes telling her that it was ok, she would be ok. She nodded her head as though they had just had a conversation and he had asked her something. Not a word was spoken between them, but the silence that lay between them could have been a novel it was so loaded with meaning and intentions. He had just given her exactly what she needed without her saying a thing; it was one of the reasons why she liked him so much.

'Hey Mom, God it seems like every year it gets a little harder to come visit you. I remember dancing with you in the hallway, Daddy would come in the front door and sweep you up in his arms. You were so happy, he would tap my nose and call me his buttercup. Nothing has been the same since you left, I hardly ever see him and when I do it's like I remind him too much of you. I miss you every day, I love you Mom' Peyton lay her head on Luke's shoulder and let the silence descend around them, it shrouded the poignant moment and allowed her time to compose herself. Luke kissed her temple delicately and pulled her closer. She sighed and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

'Peyt, are you ready to go?' He was looking at her with concern etched across his features; he hadn't known what to say after she had spoken. But he knew deep down maybe saying nothing at all was the perfect thing to do.

She just nodded and stood up, he held her hand and they drove back to her house in silence. He cut the engine and watched as she slid out of the passenger seat and walked to her front door-she stepped through it and climbed the stairs. Luke got out of the car and walked up the stairs, she was laying on her bed when he poked his head around the door. She was lying on her side with her palms underneath her cheek and the grief was all too apparent in her eyes.

He climbed into bed beside her, he gently turned her so that she was facing him, and he pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest.

'I'll be here all night, just try to get some sleep' She nodded her head, and he rubbed his hands up and down her sides until he felt her chest move up and down slowly. She was exhausted; the day had taken its toll on her physically and mentally. He fell asleep soon after and stirred from time to time as he heard the little noises she made in her sleep, she also talked. He caught bits and pieces of what she was saying and it tore him apart, she was so lost inside her pain and she said she felt all alone. He clutched her tighter and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, hoping she would somehow feel soothed but this, it must have worked because she didn't make a sound after that.

The morning was upon them, sunlight streaked through the small gap between the curtain and the window, Luke got up slowly careful not to wake her. He tugged the curtain and the room returned to semi-darkness, he climbed back into bed and she nestled in closer to him. Her hands skimmed over his torso and traced lazy patterns there, he hummed to himself-he had no problem waking up like this everyday.

Peyton opened her eyes slowly and tensed, she felt a body underneath her, and her hands were touching toned flesh that had goose bumps on it.

'Wait, what?' She whispered to herself, she looked up and saw him smiling at her. God he was sexy in the morning-well pretty much anytime of the day he was sexy but the look he was giving her just made her feel so calm and protected.

'Mornin' Peyt, do you feel better?' He gazed at her drinking her in.

'Much, and hey thanks for well just thanks'

'Any time' He placed a kiss on her lips and she kissed him back. He pressed her closer to him until she was lying across his body. Her hands skimmed up his torso tracing the lines of his muscles, he gripped her hips and then sat upright, her long legs wrapped around his waist and she placed her hands around his neck.

'Lucas…' Her voice was laced with passion and uncertainty.

'Peyt…'

'Luke we can't do this' She pulled back from him and kissed his lips gently before smiling into his eyes.

'I have to break up with Nate; I won't cheat on him with you. It's not fair to you or me and well I don't want to be that kind of girl' He grinned at her; she was breaking up with his brother for him. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

'I don't want you to see yourself that way either, and hey we can wait too. However long it takes I'll wait for you' He kissed her sweetly and then hugged her. She returned his hug and then he got up after slowly sliding out from under long very sexy legs.

'Peyt, I have to go-my mom is probably going to kill me given that I was out all night and didn't call. I'll be around all day if you need anything ok' She nodded her head and smiled at him. He left almost as silently as he had come; she lay back on her bed and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.


	3. Breakup, Hearts Colliding

Chapter 3, Break-up, Hearts Colliding

She broke up with Nate in the morning before English; he nodded his head and said he was sorry. She told him that it didn't really matter what he did anymore, she was done they were done. This relationship or whatever you wanted to call it was not making either of them happy. He leant in to kiss her and she turned her head and felt his lips brush her cheek, he sighed and she groaned inwardly she didn't want any lingering feelings on his part.

'Nate, I care about you but not enough to stay in this relationship. I'm not happy and your behaviour clearly indicates that you're unhappy as well' Nate started to shake his head and she just cut him off.

'Nate sometimes it's best if you let something go, we both know this isn't what we want. I don't want this anymore so go be happy' She smiled at him and saw the surprise in his eyes, he might not have realized it yet but she was setting them both free. It felt liberating and also a little sad, he was the first boy she had ever really dated, he may not have been perfect but he was her first and that meant something. It didn't mean enough for her to stay and try and make it work but it still meant he had a part of her youth. Luke just had her heart-but it was more than that-he saw into whom she was at the core of herself. He was everything she needed and she really wanted to see where their relationship would take them.

Nate watched her walk away, he had thought it would hurt more, but it was more like a twinge. He would miss her sarcasm and mysterious "Don't Fuck With Me!" attitude, she had been happy at times and he had seen parts of her bright side. He wished he could have been the one to light her up but he was too selfish to ever really focus on her long enough for that to be a regular occurrence. It was easier to disappoint her and sleep with the more than willing girls who approached him every day than actually work at a relationship.

Peyton felt lighter after having ended things with Nathan, she felt a moment of sadness that was quickly replaced by excitement. She would have to be a pretty selfish person to not feel a small measure of sadness when a relationship comes to an end, she may not have been in love with Nate but he had been there for her at times. Just not enough and it was that realization coupled with the fact that his older brother gave her butterflies and unsettled her-that made it seem ok for things to really start moving ahead. They were done; her smile grew the further she walked away from him.

She felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist and she lurched to the right, she found herself in an empty classroom and a smiling Luke.

'What the hell?' She put her hands on her hip and glared at him. Anyone could have seen him pull that very public stunt and she had just broken up with Nate like three minutes ago. Hooking up with someone right after would make her look like the worst kind of slut, as much as Peyton tried not to care what everyone thought of her. It was still high school and she was still a girl and yeah it did matter what people thought of her, she didn't want that label. Nate could proudly carry that one all by himself.

'Hi Blondie, didn't mean to startle you. But I just couldn't not-you know?' He smiled at her and placed his hands on her hips. She sucked in a breath and felt her cheeks heat up. She could feel tingles where the tips of his fingers gently pressed into her skin.

'Luke, I just broke up with Nate, thank god there was no one walking down the hallway-but we need to be more careful' He nodded his head and then crashed his lips onto hers, she didn't need a spoken response, besides she was looking too damn sexy for her own good and he had a free period-so did she by the looks of things.

She kissed him back and then grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer to her, he pressed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled low in his throat and pressed a lingering kiss to her jaw line, he nibbled her earlobe and heard her gasp. He was feeling all sorts of things with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

'Ok stop…stop…' She was out of breath and her chest was heaving, her eyes were shining with lust and the look she wore on her face was incredible.

He looked into her eyes and pressed a kiss to her lips, she slowly slid her legs down his waist and felt the floor touch the tips of her toes. He rubbed her sides and kept distracting her by kissing her, it was light gentle presses of his lips to the tip of her nose, and her eyebrows and then he dipped her head and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. She opened her mouth a little wider and felt his tongue gently massaging her own, it felt like the first real kiss she had ever been given. He made her feel special and wanted and beautiful and like she was the only woman on the planet that he would ever kiss this way.

She pulled back from the kiss, not because she wanted it to stop, she needed it to stop-otherwise those four walls were going to get a show that she wasn't sure she was ready to play the lead role in.

'Luke…'

He kissed her once more on the lips and then stood back, he gently clasped her hands in his own and ran the pad of his thumb over her wrist. She got tingles all over.

'I have to go, call me later?' Luke nodded his head and watched her hips sway as she walked away from him and down the hallway after opening the door and checking the coast was clear. He chuckled to himself, she was adorable, she was a beautiful and crazy mess and she was all his. Today was going to be a great day.

Peyton could still feel his lips on hers long after they had broken apart and she had taken her seat in English. Brooke had obviously gotten wasted the night before, Peyton couldn't find her anywhere. She sent her a text asking her if she was gonna make an appearance and grace them with her presence. She got a picture message with Brooke giving her the finger followed by a text saying, 'Not even if the entire Chippendale crew showed up' Peyton giggled and closed her phone.

English droned on and she couldn't concentrate she decided that she would skip lunch and hell the rest of the day, she had study hall and math and she was going to get an A whether she studied or not so staying seemed pointless.

She got into the Comet and peeled out of the parking lot as soon as the bell had rung, she went to her spot in the cemetery and sketched for a few hours. She felt at peace being there despite the events of earlier in the week when she had felt torn in two.

She finished her drawing and looked at her watch it was after 3, she drove home and put on some loud rock music. She lay on her bed and let the music drown out her thoughts, she felt soothed by its melody and didn't notice anyone coming in until the bed dipped beside her and there he was. His blue eyes were staring at her intently and his lips were curled into a smile.

'Hey you'

'What are you doing here Luke?' Peyton looked up at him in surprise she had been so immersed in the music that it startled her a little that he had just come right on in and made himself at home. She felt nervous; he had a lot of balls to just stroll on in like he owned the place she couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing.

'When you weren't at school after lunch and in last period I got worried and thought you might want someone to talk to' He gazed at her and the concern he held for her was clearly radiating off of him. She melted a little inside and let her guard down a little more, she was still afraid of letting people in but he wasn't people he was her Luke and maybe that made it okay.

'Well as you can see I'm fine, I just didn't see the point in going to Math and Study Hall. I went to see my mom instead and I did some sketching' Peyton wasn't all that surprised that she could open up to him in this way, he was a great listener and really easy to talk with-he wasn't too hard on the eye either.

'I'm glad you're feeling better; I also came over because I wanted to talk to you about something. I looked all over school and finally checked the parking lot. Your car was gone so I figured you must have left and gone home. I had a quiz that I had to take so I couldn't skip like all the other cool kids seemed to' Luke smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips, she palmed the back of his neck and he felt himself drift closer to her.

He palmed her cheeks and then ran his hands down her sides; he could feel her tense in his embrace.

'What's wrong Peyton?'

'What do you mean?' She stared at him and couldn't fathom how he had been able to read her like that, Nate even after all there time together had found her completely unpredictable. She was finally beginning to realize what it meant to be truly in sync with someone, they didn't just comfort you, they knew what you needed it without you ever having to say a word.

'I don't want us to rush anything, I mean we barely know each other and I feel like if we rush this it might not be what we want it to be' She rambled on nervously and couldn't gauge his reaction she hadn't expected him to smile at her.

'I think kissing is allowed and we try and restrain ourselves as best we can until we're both ready to take it a step further-deal?' He smirked at her confidently and saw the yes in her eyes and then she lay down on her back and put her arms behind her head.

He pulled her next to him and she turned and draped an arm over his stomach, it was a sweet and tender moment and they didn't say a word, both content to sit in silence and breathe it all in. 'Hey Peyt, will you go on a date with me' He held his breath and waited to hear her response.

'Like a date date?'

'Yeah a date date'

'Well yeah I'd love to'

'Good' He smirked at the ceiling and felt her shift beside him, she perched above him and he looked into her eyes and felt something shift between them. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw the look of something old and beautiful flicker through her eyes. Like a memory from a past life or a ghost of a soul paying a last visit as though to allow the other person to finally be whole again. He exhaled as he realized what it had been, it was her letting go of the fear she held so deep within her it had almost tethered itself to the very core of who she was. He sucked in a breath and tried to quiet the rapid beating of his heart.

'Hey Luke-why are you so good to me?' She kissed him lightly on the lips and then waited for his response.

'Because you're you'

'Good answer' She grinned and he could see that she already seemed different, maybe a little lighter inside somehow. He was glad that it had been his effect on her that had allowed her to see the world in brighter colours instead of the various shades of grey she usually looked at the world through.

'I should go, I have homework and chores' He pecked her lightly on the lips and stood up to go.

'Stay…' She whispered, as he stood at her doorway ready to leave.

'Ok' He sidled over to her bed, carefully took off his shoes and lay down with her, she lay her head on his chest and put the palm of her hand over his heart. He hummed low in his throat and for the first time in a long time he felt like just maybe things would be okay. He didn't have to be the loner basketball player who was basically a misfit, he could just be Luke and besides Peyton already seemed to really like the person he was.

Luke called his mom and said he was staying over at Peyton's, he didn't want to lie to her and he had been talking about the blonde siren for as long as anyone could remember. His mom trusted him, she had raised him right and knew that nothing would happen-he wasn't that sort of boy and she was proud of him.

'Mom, she needs someone to be with her, don't worry it will be separate beds. It's just that she's been going through a rough time. Her dad's away for work and she didn't want to be alone' Luke sighed into the phone and waited to hear what his mom would say.

'Lucas, I trust you. I know that you really care about her and that you feel like you should be that guy for her. Just be careful ok. I'll see you in the morning' He thanked her and hung up the phone.

Karen closed the phone with a smile on her face.

'Who was that?'

'That was Lucas, he's staying over at Peyton's tonight' She turned to Keith and smiled.

'Oh really and you think that's alright, him staying over at his brother's girlfriend's place?' Keith looked at her through concerned eyes.

'Lucas just wants to be there for a friend, he's not Nathan nor does he have that reputation. I trust him, he'll do the right thing'

'You're a great mom-you know that'

'Yeah but I had a great second in command' Keith kissed her gently on the lips and then they sat back down on the couch. They had been together for years, it came as no surprise to anyone that knew them. Keith had loved her since high school she had chosen the wrong brother, she would have regretted her choices but she got Lucas so it was hard to regret it.

'Thanks Keith'

'Anytime' They settled on the couch and she snuggled into his side. He had been there for her through it all and he was a great father to Luke. Karen couldn't imagine a world where he wasn't a part of it, truth be told she didn't want to.

'Hey you, everything ok?' Peyton looked up at Luke as she stood nervously in her doorway.

'Yeah, I told my mom I was staying over'

'Wait, what?' Peyton sat up and the surprise was evident on her face.

'I don't like lying Peyton, not to mom, not to you and well not to anyone. It makes you into a person that can't be trusted and I don't want to one of those people. Life's too short you know' Luke stepped into her bedroom and sat down on her bed.

'Well you certainly are full of surprises' She hooked his arm through hers and pulled him so that he was sitting next to her.

'So, now that you're here and you can stay how about we get started on that whole getting to know each other better thing?'

'Oh yeah, got any suggestions?' He squinted his eyes at her and laughed.

'Yeah, a few actually and the lesson begins here, right now-come here' He leant in closer and she moved so that there was barely any space between there lips.

He closed his eyes anticipating the feeling of her lips on his and how he missed her even though it hadn't been that long.

'Luke?' He could feel her breath on his upper lip and he opened his eyes.

'Uh huh'

'Luke?'

'Yeah'

'As much as I would like nothing better than kissing you for a few hours…' He crashed his lips onto hers and cut her off. He tangled his hands deep inside her curls and she climbed into his lap so that her legs were straddling his waist. He pulled her closer and she tugged on his t-shirt, he had taken that little mannerism from her to mean that she wanted his hands on her and she wanted to feel him. He wasn't about to argue with her on that score, she was beautiful and right now she was making him feel all sorts of things.

Things got pretty heated fast, his t-shirt was quickly pulled up and over his head and then she was kissing his chest. He felt his heart race and he got a little lost in her touch. She pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to his chest and raked her fingernails down until she reached his waist band. Her shirt was slowly undone and then he was slipping it off her shoulders.

'Ahem' Brooke coughed and looked at the scene unfolding before her.

'Well well-what do we have here' The two blondes broke apart and Luke covered Peyton with his body. Peyton looked up into the eyes of her best friend and the guilt and embarrassment was plain for all to see.

'Now that is not something you see everyday. I mean I know you broke up with Nate-but even for you that was fast' She smirked at her best friend and took in a flushed looking Lucas.

'Who are you and why are you kissing my best friend?' She knew exactly who he was, Brooke liked to play games something Luke was quickly going to realize all too soon.

'I uh…' Luke didn't know what to say at this point, he felt completely caught off guard.

'Relax, I know who you are, I was just messing with you' Brooke smirked at his discomfort and focused her attention on Peyton who had managed to put her shirt back on at this point.

'Brooke, what the hell are you doing here?' Peyton wasn't embarrassed at being caught with Luke, she just didn't want anyone to know about them until the dust had settled on her relationship with Nate. She knew once everyone found out about them-it was only a matter a time before the hazing began.

'I came by to see if you were okay, you weren't in school today I was worried about you'

'Wait, what-you sent me a text politely telling me to-well it was more of a picture actually'

'Yeah, sorry about that. I showed up after lunch and noticed your car wasn't in the parking lot. I bailed I figured if you couldn't be bothered then well-plus I was still hung over so it was a no brainer really' She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

'So how long have you two been going at it?' She grinned mischievously and waited for the two blondes to speak.

'It's new, and I really don't want to talk about this right now. Luke can I call you later. Brooke stay here' Luke got off the bed, stepped into his shoes and waved at Brooke as he made his way out of Peyton's bedroom. Peyton told Brooke to sit she would be right back.

'Luke, I'm sorry I need to talk to her about us-Brooke won't say anything to anyone but I need to be honest with her' Peyton looked into his eyes and saw concern and love for her radiating out at his eyes.

'I understand Peyt, don't worry just call me when you're done and maybe we could hang out' He kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms tightly around her, she sighed into his embrace and they stood there for a minute just being together. He pulled away and opened the front door.

'I'll see ya' She nodded her head and then closed the front door, she went upstairs and saw Brooke sprawled on her bed and humming to herself.

Lucas quietly opened the front door and tiptoed softly into the kitchen he took a seat at the table and kept himself hidden from view. He could hear muffled voices coming from her bedroom and then footsteps on the stairs-it looked like Brooke was leaving.

_Moments ago…._

'Brooke, I know I should have said something to you, but it came as a surprise to me as well' Peyton stared at her best friend and waited for a response.

'Hey, I'm not here to judge, all I care about is you. Are you okay?' Brooke didn't have an ulterior motive when it came to Peyton, she loved her like a sister and although Brooke could be a bitch and hurt people she tried not to let Peyton be one of those people.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It's been kind of a weird day. I broke up with Nate and well Luke has been there for me lately and things just kinda went from there' She shrugged and sat down on the bed, she placed her hands in her lap and let the silence of everything they had said fall around them.

'Well he looks like he makes you happy-so who am I to judge you. I won't tell anyone, that's up to you. Word of advice, wait until you are both ready before you go public. I may accept Luke, but lets face it the rest of them won't-at least not for now. Give it time P. Sawyer' Brooke wrapped her friend in a hug and rubbed her hands soothingly on her back for comfort.

'Thanks Brooke, I think I needed to hear you say that'

'Anytime, buddy' Brooke got up and stood in the doorway.

'Hey, it's gonna be alright. It might not seem like that but it will be' She smiled and waved. Peyton chuckled to herself. Brooke was underestimated, people generally thought of her as the brain dead cheerleader with little or no morals. Brooke might be a slut but she was a decent friend and most importantly she was there for you when you needed her.

'Luke it's me, Brooke left a little while ago-you wanna come over' He smiled into the phone and walked back up her stairs, he had slipped back in before Brooke left and had been waiting for her to call.

'Wow, that was fast-how did you get here so quick?' She quirked her eyebrow at him and smirked.

'I was here already, I figured that you would need me so I stayed' She walked over to him and hugged him. He was a keeper, that much was clear already. They talked a little about music and school and art. Luke fell asleep with her head on his chest and her legs strewn over his, he felt happier knowing that she was in his arms and wouldn't have to be so alone all the time.

Brooke true to her word stayed quiet about what she had witnessed in Peyton's bedroom. Luke didn't corner Peyton at school and try and kiss her, he just watched her from a distance. He had kissed her goodbye in the morning and told her he would see her at school. He got home, changed and then drove to school, he had a smile on his face the whole day. Haley had noticed his change in demeanour and was hounding him for details.

'Lucas, where are you?' Haley looked at her best friend and saw the goofy grin on his face, he had been looking that way all day and it was beginning to get annoying.

'I'm right here Hales'

'No Lucas you're not, I feel like there's a pod person sitting across from me. I'm trying to talk to you and it's like your mind is some place else'

'I'm sorry Hales, I just have a lot on my mind'

'Anything you care to share?' She looked imploringly at him and he felt like maybe she would understand his secret dating of Peyton. Besides, she had known him forever and she wouldn't judge him.

'Ok, well I do have some news but you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?' He looked at her with a serious expression on his face and she nodded her head agreeing to his terms.

'I've sorta being seeing someone' He let the sentence hang in the air between them. Her eyes widened in surprise, that certainly explained his goofy grin and lost expression he had been sporting all day.

'What? How come I'm only hearing about this now. Who is she?' Luke chuckled, he figured she would have some questions and he knew the second he told her, she would have a million more.

'Peyton' Haley opened and closed her mouth in shock, that was the last person she had expected him to be dating. Haley knew how much he liked her, well loved her, but wasn't she seeing the biggest jerk/popular jock in school.

'Peyton' Haley said the name with a hint of scepticism in her tone.

'Yeah, but it's a secret' Luke looked at his best friend and knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

'Wait, I thought she was dating Nathan-haven't they been together since like forever' Haley was a little confused.

'Oh god, is she cheating on Nathan with you. I mean I've heard the stories about him, I know he's not faithful to her-but I never pegged her for a cheater'

'She's not, I mean we kissed a few times while she was with Nate but we didn't take it any further. I didn't want to make her into that kind of girl. She broke up with Nathan yesterday' Haley laughed, it was ridiculous, the whole situation, it was like watching a soap opera set in a high school.

The nerdy kid never got the hot cheerleader, those two worlds never collided and even if they on the off chance bumped into one another the outcome was never in favour of the geek. The popular kids were teen royalty and they made damn sure no one else got the keys to the kingdom.

'Well, I'll be-I cannot believe Peyton Sawyer is your girlfriend' Haley just lowered her head and grinned. She didn't know Peyton that well and what she did know could fit on a pinhead. Haley knew her only as Brooke Davis' best friend and co-captain on the cheerleading squad. She knew that Peyton was a good student and into art-everyone saw Peyton carrying her sketch pad around with her. As for really knowing her, Haley was simply not part of that world-nor did she want to be.


	4. Keys To The Kingdom

Chapter 4-The Keys To The Kingdom

Haley sat opposite Luke, the conversation has ceased at his revelation and she was still in shock, she needed time to let the news sink in. Luke had been handed the keys to the kingdom of teen royalty and Haley couldn't help but be worried for him. This world held many dangers the least of which being his budding relationship with Peyton. Nathan was bound to hear of their coupling and she knew without a doubt there would be repercussions.

Peyton scanned the quad area and saw Luke sitting with a pretty brunette, she knew her only as a quiet girl called Haley. Luke had talked about a little when they spent time together. She badly wanted to go and sit with them, but knew this would draw unwanted attention to them. She shouldered her bag and tried to focus on what Brooke was saying.

'So is everyone happy with the changes to the routine, we have practice after school-no excuses. Peyton that means you' Brooke stopped speaking and waved her hand in front of Peyton's face.

'Anyone home?' Peyton turned to Brooke and nodded her head. Brooke followed her gaze and noticed Luke and a pretty brunette sitting across from one another.

'After school, changes to the routine-got it. Hey I'm gonna take off I have some sketches I need to finish. I see you guys after lunch' With a smile and nod Peyton left the group of cheerleaders who quickly turned back to gossiping as she walked away from them. Brooke texted her telling her to give Luke a kiss from her. Peyton chuckled and turned around to meet Brooke's eyes, she smirked at her best friend and got a cheeky wave and a hand signal saying call me. She nodded and then carried on in the direction she had been headed in.

Luke gathered his books up and mumbled a quick goodbye to Haley; she grinned at him and said she would see him later. He caught sight of her unruly blonde curls; she was headed to the parking lot. Lunch still had forty minutes to go, he wondered where she was going.

'Blondie!' Luke called out to her and saw her turn her head with annoyed expression etched across her features they quickly softened and she smiled at him. She kept walking to her car and got into the driver's seat, he opened the passenger side door and she gunned the engine and tore out of the parking lot.

'Where are we going?' Peyton ignored him and blasted rock music out of her speakers; she didn't feel like talking just yet. He sat back in his seat and let the breeze ghost its way across his face, he could smell her hair it was a mixture of lavender and jojoba. He used every ounce of self-will and kept his hands under his thighs, he was very tempted to tuck one of those curls behind her ear. He knew this would distract her and with the way she was driving she needed all the concentration she could get.

She focused her mind on one destination, she could feel the road beneath her, and the way it dipped and curved as she accelerated. She could feel the adrenaline course through her veins as the car shot forward and darted around a bend. It felt like a game and maybe it was, she kept her hands tightly clenched on the steering wheel, her eyes stared determinedly ahead and she felt like she was invincible. She could feel the moment building, the tension hung thick in the air his breathing was laboured and the whites of his eyes shone out at her in her periphery vision. He opened and closed his mouth caught in a vicious battle with his mind on whether he should say something. She saw him set his lips in a firm line and he eased his palms down the tops of his thighs as though erasing invisible creases. She slowed the car to a halt and gently pulled in at the side, it was that moment right there when she had seem him put all his faith and trust in her. It polarized every cell in her body and set something off deep inside her.

She released her hands from the steering wheel, he turned to face her and all his instincts were on high alert. She had a look in her eye that he had never seen before; it was raw and magnetic like she was telling the greatest story never written. She palmed his face with her hands and stared at him intently, she communicated something so palpable he felt his insides warm. She crashed her lips down on his forcefully and lightly nibbled his bottom lip. He groaned in a delicious blend of pain and pleasure, she was just getting started. He carefully traced the pads of his thumbs up her sides and felt her quiver in his embrace. She delved her tongue inside his mouth and it quickly became a battle of wills, he felt like his life force was being forcibly removed with the intensity in which she caressed and bruised in equal measure.

He pulled his face away from hers and saw the look of surprise in her eyes; he wiggled his eyebrows at her and jerked his thumb behind him. She smirked at his confidence and got even more turned on than she was before.

He dived into the back seat and she slowly raised her right leg over the seat, he watched her leg dangle tantalisingly in front of his face, she was wearing a skirt and her legs seemed to go on forever. He traced a circle pattern from her ankle to her knee and saw her face crease into pleasure at his light touch. She achingly slowly lifted her other leg and then spread her legs so that he was staring directly into the most intimate part of her. He raised his eyes to her face and placed his hands firmly on her knees.

She very carefully settled herself in his lap and the smouldering look he gave her set off that same feeling of moments earlier. It felt like she was giving him a piece of herself that was as old as time itself and virtually unrecognisable, she was giving him the real version of herself and not the façade. He felt like he might cry at the open honesty inside her smile and the way she grinded her hips into his desperately seeking out his body with hers.

'Lucas…' She whispered his name against his lips and he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and felt the hard tips of her nipples brush against the soft material of his t-shirt. His pants took on a life of their own and tightened uncomfortably at first but all it took was one kiss and touch from her and he was sighing into her lips and palming her cheeks. He ran his hands through her curls and felt her hands dig into the back of his neck. She lowered her hands and tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt, he smirked into the pulse point below her jaw and placed a hot open-mouthed kiss. She hissed low in her throat and tugged harder on his t-shirt. He chuckled at her impatience and pulled his head back and slowly raised his arms over his head.

'Peyt' He spoke her name with a heavy undertone of lust and just the merest hint of urgency. She tugged it up and over his head and threw it behind her, he laughed again and all she could do was smile at the beautiful boy before her. It was like he could see into her soul and burn a comet deep within, it made her feel broken and healed all at the same time. He was her greatest weakness and her greatest strength, because it wasn't about the sex or kissing. They were promising something to one another and it kinda felt like maybe they were too young to feel the things they were feeling. Peyton somehow felt like it would be the greatest tragedy in the world if she let the battle of her mind win the one of her heart, because when all was said and done-the you and the me collided in ways no one could have predicted. The connection we feel even though we don't fully understand it, doesn't mean it's not there and that it's not real. Sometimes the greater tragedy is running from the very thing that makes you whole and pieces you back together.

Her head was telling her to slow things down, her heart was urging her on, begging her to let go of the fear you hold deep within when you know something really huge and important is about to happen and you're not sure you're ready for it. Peyton knew that the risks you take can sometimes be the failures you carry with you for life, she knew on instinct he was her greatest mistake. He would be the boy that would steal a piece of her soul and tether it firmly to his, she was tired of the warring emotions within her, so she did the only thing she could do. She captured his lips with her own and kissed him with a fierce and all consuming passion that felt wrong in all the right ways. So this is what love is, she chuckled as she kissed him and ran her hands down his toned torso. His heart was beating so fast she could practically see it beating within his ribcage.

'God, the things you do to me' he whispered the words softly against the shell of her ear and felt the goose bumps rise all along her neck.

She giggled that giggle of hers, the one he only ever heard her make when she was truly happy, he knew this because he knew all her other laughs. She chuckled when she was amused and she laughed loudly when something was funny, but that cute little giggle of hers only ever made an appearance when she was with him. That had to mean something he could feel it, big, scary things were happening. His logical mind told him that he should slow this down; they could take their time and really get to know each other. His heart was telling him that he already knew everything important about her and that the rest was just a wonderful bonus that would be revealed over time to him. He could learn little things about her that would become big things as they continued to see one another. Luke realized that he was thinking about this too much, he had the girl of his dreams sitting-well straddling his waist, she was kissing him tenderly on the lips and he wanted to slow things down. He had never felt more like a girl and he laughed at the ridiculousness of that thought. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him, no one had ever laughed into her mouth when she was kissing them.

Luke spoke before she could say a word.

'You're so beautiful-it's not even fair'

'Best comeback ever' He kissed and quieted the voice of reason inside his head, he was a teenage boy after all and when someone kissed you like that and touched you the way she was touching him you just started reacting. He unbuttoned her top and placed his hands at the bottom of her bellybutton tracing a small pattern up her torso, he lowered his head and unhooked her bra as he placed kisses to the underside of her breast. She groaned in pleasure and rocked her hips hard into his lap. This time he groaned at the friction she was creating, he took off her top and she was sitting bare-chested on his lap and she had never looked more beautiful. He gently took a nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue in a circular motion before lightly nipping it with his teeth. Peyton mewled low in her throat and the pressure began to build, it started in the pit of her stomach and kept building the more he touched, licked and caressed her.

She dragged his head up and placed a hot and passionate kiss to his lips, she felt like she could do this forever, he tasted so damn good. The way he was looking at her didn't scare her anymore, she was done with that fear that 'People Always Leave', he was right there and from the looks of things he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He shifted himself and she tugged her skirt down her legs, she reached for his zipper and pulled it down slowly, he grabbed her and placed her next to him whilst he shrugged off his jeans and sat there. She had on a small pair of panties and a sexy smile, he had on boxers and the look he was giving her caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

He lifted her and could feel her press herself as close as she could to his chest; he felt his desire for her grow as she bucked her hips into him.

'Peyton-are you sure?' Ever the gentlemen, he needed to know that this is what she wanted, he didn't want her to regret him-not now not ever.

'I've never been more sure of anything' He kissed her and his hands went to work on removing her panties. He slid them down her legs as she moved off of him so that she could get them all the way off. She reached for the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his legs; she then very slowly lowered herself onto his lap. His tip was poised at her entrance and she could feel it lightly twitch at her entrance, he looked into her eyes and pushed into her. She was more than ready for him and he could feel her muscles tighten around him, her eyes widened in surprise at how different he felt.

So this is what people call making love, Nate had been sex, this was something completely different. He stared intently into her eyes and pulled out slowly, she lowered herself further and captured him once more, and he could feel the pressure building up. She felt better than anything he could have imagined, they locked eyes and he kept thrusting into her, slowly and then he picked up the pace. He moaned in pleasure and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out loud. He thrust a little deeper and she just couldn't stay quiet any longer, she screamed his name out and he found an angle that allowed him to penetrate harder, he kissed her and felt something take over. The feel of her around him, they way she kissed his lips first the bottom one and then the upper lip.

She bucked her hips into him and her eyes got caught staring into his, that's when she felt it, she was close.

'Lucas…I'm so close' He pushed into harder and felt his orgasm build up, he rubbed his thumb over her clit and felt her shake and twitch, he got harder and thrust deeper. The pressure built up and still she remained staring into his eyes trying to capture the moment. He came fast and hard and felt her walls contracting around him, her pupils were heavily dilated at this point and they mirrored one another.

'Fucking hell' She cussed loudly and he chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheekbone and then ran his tongue over her pulse point. He pulled out of her slowly and she sat with her legs dangling in between his, her torso curled into his and her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed the side of her head. It felt like a promise that he would be there no matter what happened, she placed her hand over the wild beating of his heart and he gently covered it with his own.

'This…' He cut her off with a whispered 'Ssh'. She stopped saying what she had been about to say.

'I feel it too' She looked into his clear blue eyes and suddenly the questions or statements she had no longer mattered. He felt the same way and sometimes words just weren't needed. They sat like that for a while, his heart rate slowed and her breathing evened out. He helped her dress and kissed her as she was trying to button her shirt up, she would giggle and feel herself falling a little harder. He had his clothes back on in record time; she climbed over into the drivers seat and waited for him to settle right next to her. She turned the key in the ignition and he threaded his fingers through hers, she smiled and he brought their hands up to his lips and kissed them lightly. He was in love and he was in big trouble.

She drove slower this time; the intensity of their lovemaking had scratched that itch for her. The drive was filled with music and all the things they didn't need to say to one another, just being there was enough. Peyton drove to her house and saw that it was a little after 2pm they had the rest of the afternoon to themselves and a big empty house to do it in. She drove straight there and parked in her driveway. She cut the engine and he followed her silently up the stairs holding hands all the way, not once had he let her go.

She lay sprawled on her bedspread, he tucked his body close to hers and she threw her legs over his, they lay there. His heart beating in time to hers, her lips curled into a smile and his arms wrapped around her. They fell asleep, he could feel her move lightly next to him as he lay suspended halfway between being asleep and awake. She lay her arm on his stomach and her hand rested on his heart-she stopped moving and her breathing evened out. Lucas fell into a deep sleep.

Luke woke up at 3 and looked to his left, she was curled into his side and smiling.

'Hey Blondie'

'Hey yourself-shit what time is it?'

'It's 3-why you got a hot date?' He teased.

'Well yeah kinda, but it's Brooke so it doesn't really count' She laughed at the expression on his face.

'Whatever you're picturing stop it right now' She grinned at him and then pulled him into a kiss that left them both a little breathless.

'What was that for?' He touched his lips and could still feel the intensity of her kiss there.

'That was me kicking you out of my house because I have to go to Cheer practice and I wanted you to remember something amazing while I was gone' She smirked at him and he smiled back at her.

'Well how about we do something a little along the lines of what we did earlier and then we both have something amazing to think of while you're gone' Peyton looked at the hopeful look on his face and grinned.

'Luke, as much as I would love to do that I have to get ready' She was about to say more when he gripped her hips and pulled her into a bruising kiss, he deepened it and then trailed his lips to her pulse point and swiped his tongue over it. She gasped and felt that pressure within her build up. Damn, this boy could kiss, but it was more than that, he touched her lovingly in places that really didn't need to be touched.

His hands lightly feathered over her torso and she settled into his lap grinding a little against him.

'Ok, stop stop' He murmured.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

'If you keep doing that, you are not going to make cheer practice' She giggled and kissed him again, he tangled his hands in her curls and lay her carefully back on the bed. He hovered over her and then kissed her like it was the last thing he was ever gonna do. She felt completely undone and so turned on she could hardly think straight.

'Call me later-whatever time it is. Just come over' He got off of her with regret in his eyes and loving expression on his face.

'Ok, see ya Luke'

'Bye Blondie-have fun' She smirked at him and rolled her eyes and then he was gone. She got her uniform together and headed downstairs, she screamed when she felt herself lift up in the air.

'One last kiss, for the most beautiful girlfriend' He captured her lips in his own and kept his hands tightly gripped on her waist, she hooked her fingers in his belt loops and then raised them up his torso, she clutched his chest and pulled him closer, they ended up against the wall her back pushed up hard against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist.

'Best kiss ever' He smiled at her and she lowered her legs.

'I'm gonna be late babe, but it was so worth it' She released her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips before ushering them both out the door. He waved as she drove off in her car.

'Peyton, you're late!'

'Brooke, it's only been five minutes-relax. Plus I have a really good excuse'.

'Girls take five, Peyton follow me' Brooke pulled Peyton's arm and dragged her out of the gym.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed whoever accurately guesses who they think Brooke is going to be dating, gets a sneak peek of the next chapter. You will get the first 1,500 words that will reveal her new boyfriend. Let the guessing begin!


	5. Secrets & Lies

**Chapter 5, Secrets and Lies**

'Brooke you can let go of my arm now, I don't think anyone will come looking for us in the Girl's locker room' Peyton rubbed her arm where Brooke had been tightly clutching it moments earlier.

'Sorry, so what made you late and why are you smiling like that?' Brooke scanned her best friends face and then opened her mouth in shock.

'You had sex! You totally did' Brooke jumped up and squealed with excitement.

'Brooke, keep your voice down and how the hell did you know we had sex?' She just grinned and let her cheeks turn a little pink at how Brooke was able to sex read her.

'You have the whole I just got the best lay of my life look, plus it's me I'm have sex-radar' Peyton laughed, when it came to Brooke the boy scout motto "Always be prepared", was something you had to have built into your DNA-she was one of those people who was constantly full of surprises.

'Well yes it was a pretty amazing afternoon but we are still not going public and you can't tell anyone. Now if we're finished here I need to go practice the routine' Brooke chuckled as she linked her arms through Peyton's.

'Ok, P. Sawyer but I want details when you come down from that high you're on' Peyton nodded and they rejoined the rest of the squad. Brooke knew she would need to tell Peyton about her latest love interest, they had been quietly dating for a few weeks now and she wanted to share the news but she wasn't sure how Peyton would take it. They weren't exactly in the same social scene and well Brooke had never felt like this before about a boy. She needed to know that they were going to last before she started telling people about him. Brooke knew that Peyton would be fine with him but she needed to see how Luke and Peyt were going pan out before she put herself out there for everyone to see and judge.

Brooke was definitely the Queen of the Kingdom but she was an insecure girl at heart and needed to reign over her minions and in order to that she needed to establish herself firmly so that when the time came no one would challenge her leadership. Brooke refused to be anything but the most popular girl in school and dating the guy she was dating could cause a demotion. Brooke didn't know if she felt strongly enough about the guy to fight for him and she was going to make damn sure that she was the leader of the pack before the wolves ate her alive.

Cheer practice was over and Peyton had never felt happier about a single event in her entire life. She showered and changed and ran from the locker room, she knew Brooke would be a little annoyed but she really wanted to spend some time with that new boy of hers and well Brooke had known her forever she could handle being put to the side for a little while.

She parked outside Luke's house and saw his light on; she walked up the steps and knocked quietly on the door. He answered the door bare-chested, wearing a pair of basketball shorts and he was holding a copy of 'Catcher In The Rye', she kissed him on the lips and he pulled her into his room before quietly closing the door behind them.

'Best greeting ever' He murmured against her lips. She smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed.

'So, what have you been doing while I've been gone?' Peyton looked up at her and then placed a bookmark in his book carefully placing it on the desk next to his laptop.

'Thinking about you and trying to concentrate on my homework'

'Oh yeah and how's that working out for ya?'

'Not very well, you see this girl is a terrible distraction' He smirked at her.

'Oh yeah, anyone I know?' She played along, flirting and teasing him.

'Maybe, but now that you're here I guess you'll do' He looked her up and down and grinned.

She swatted his chest with her hand and he caught her hand and then planted one on her, she fell back onto the bed and then he was hovering over her. He kissed her slowly and ran his hands under her top and across her stomach. She could feel him pressing himself closer and closer to her and she really wanted to do something about it, but his mom was probably in the next room and that was not something she wanted his mom witnessing.

'Luke' He stopped kissing her and raised his eyebrow.

'Your mom'

'Is not here, she's staying at Keith's tonight' He grinned and kissed her hard, he pulled her top off of her and ran his hands up her stomach and rested them under her bra. She shivered against his light touches.

'Stop, can we just lie here and not do that' He kissed her once more and then she curled into his side and he hugged her tight.

'For you, anything' He kissed her lightly on the temple and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. She was so tired from Cheer practice and well what they had been doing earlier; it was all she could do to keep her eyes open at this point.

Peyton slept through the night and woke up to find her jeans off and instead she had a pair of shorts on and a t-shirt that smelt like Luke. She felt completely out of it and exhausted.

'Luke' She touched his shoulder and he just mumbled and kept on sleeping. She climbed over him and placed her legs on either side. She bent down and kissed him on the lips, she dipped her tongue into his mouth and felt him respond by tightly gripping her hips and kissing her back just as hard.

'Best way to wake up' He smiled into her eyes and felt her legs tighten around him, he groaned, he could feel himself respond to her and he really didn't know if they had time to do that.

She giggled at him when she heard his groan.

'I figured we had time to pick up where we left off last night, he sat up and flipped them over so that she was lying underneath him and looking up at him shyly.

'Luke, how did I end up in these clothes?'

'You woke up, demanded some shorts and a t-shirt and pouted until I found said items, you then lay down on the bed and fell asleep before you could change' He laughed as he remembered how insistent she had been on changing and then she had just fallen asleep as soon as she had the clothes in her hand.

'So, you changed me?'

'Yeah babe I did, but I closed my eyes as I felt like a perv' She giggled again and kissed him on the lips, she bucked her hips into his and heard that sexy groan of his.

'That wouldn't have been pervy of you Luke, but it's sweet that you didn't look at me while you were changing me-good to know that I am safe with you' She gave him a serious look that said thank you and I love you all at the same time.

'It just felt wrong to be staring at you when you were asleep, plus I had seen it all before and would prefer to admire you when you can see me doing it' He smirked at her and she couldn't help herself she captured his lips in a hungry and I need you now kind of way. He was so sexy when he was being all protective and not wanting to violate her privacy. If the situation had been reversed she would have totally checked him out and maybe even woken him up with her lips and hands-but that was just because she could barely keep her hands off him. She had no idea how she was supposed to act around him at school. Right now she just wanted him inside her loving her in that way that was so uniquely them she hadn't felt like she was all together until he was right there with her.

'We have time Luke-it's only 6' Without another word he undressed her and tugged off his shorts he waited until she was aching for him and giving him her best come hither look. He kissed her and then pushed into her before she was quite ready for him, she cried out and his breath hitched in his throat. God if she kept making noises like that he wasn't going to last very long, he pulled out slowly and then pushed in harder, her body was soon slick with sweat and he could feel her heart racing against the flat of his hand as he steadied himself against her and held his hand over her heart. She clenched around him and that caused him to cry her name out loud and then lock eyes with her, she was smiling at him.

He reached up and caressed her chin with his hands, she kissed him sweetly as he continued making love to her, his hands trailed down her chest and he kneaded her breasts softly and then gently ran his tongue over her nipple-lightly nipping at her as she gasped and grabbed the sheets with her hands.

_Meanwhile over at Brooke's den of iniquity…._

'Wake up sexy' He purred into her ear, Brooke lifted a hand and swatted him away. He kissed her on the lips and felt her respond to his gentle caress. She turned and threw herself on top of him. He felt like he was on top of the world, she was looking down at him and rocking her hips in a teasing and tantalising manner.

'Brooke'

'Yes Jake'

'Either do something about it or' Before he could get another word out she was taking his pants off and settling herself comfortably against him.

'A little something like this?' She raised her eyebrow at him.

'Yeah'

'Or like this' She ground her hips into him and he felt himself get even harder at the lightest touch from her.

Before they could take things further Brooke heard her phone go off indicating a text. She leaned over Jake and picked up her phone. She clicked it open and chuckled it was a picture of Peyton and Luke all cuddled up and smiling at the camera, the text below said won't be at school meet me at lunch to do something fun. She laughed and closed her phone.

Brooke then decided that maybe she should send a picture of her own, she grabbed her phone and leant down to kiss Jake just as they were about to kiss she moved to the side and clicked-the picture was of her smiling and well he looked a little confused. She kissed away his confusion and wiggled her hips on his lap. He hissed and while he was distracted she sent a message to Peyton saying 'See you at lunch and this is they guy I'm dating-Love you-don't call me!' She turned her phone off and continued right where she had left off.

_Luke's Bedroom-moments later…._

Peyton opened her phone, giggled then gasped as she saw who Brooke was dating. Luke saw the look of shock pass over her face and quickly grabbed the phone from her.

'Luke don't' Before she could grab it back she heard one name escape his lips.

'Jake'

'Luke-you cannot tell anyone that she is seeing him-it's kinda the same deal we have with her. We both need time for everyone to get used to Nate and I not being together and Brooke needs time to cement her leadership as Queen Bee-I know this probably doesn't mean a lot to you-but it means everything to Brooke' She looked at him with a serious gaze and her mouth set in a firm line.

'I wouldn't dream of it babe' He kissed her and she smiled against his lips. She was tired but in a really good way, in fact she could think of a few more things she would like to do before lunchtime rolled around.

They made love in the quiet morning light streaming through his bedroom window, her fingers lightly grazed the skin of his torso and she felt her skin tingle at the contact. He kissed her like she was the only girl he could ever love and she knew then that no matter what was headed their way they were in it together and somehow that made it okay-at least for now. Neither of them could predict what the future held for them, but it was to be fraught with difficulty. Relationships would be tested, loyalties would be called into question and the fate of two lovers rested on the ideals of teenagers consumed with the idea that high school was the be all and end all of reality.

Brooke spent the morning doing-well being and doing Brookish things that involved sex, complete use of the pool and general mayhem. She was given free rein of the house whilst her parents lived in Los Angeles or New York or wherever the hell they were. They didn't keep tabs on her and she didn't care enough to read their monthly e-mails informing her of where they were.

Brooke grew up alone, she had Peyton as a sister and everyone else was decoration. Jake was the first person she had ever really felt seriously about and it frightened her. She knew that she could get hurt if she pursued a relationship with him-but she decided that he was worth it.

'What's going on babe?' Jake looked over at Brooke sprawled on a lounger, she was wearing sunglasses and had a long island iced tea resting on a side table. Brooke had decided today was going to be decadent Monday, nothing of use would be done and she would basically drink and sit around the pool. Not having any parents around was both a curse and blessing, she could come and go as she pleased but sometimes she yearned for someone to yell at her and tell her what to do. Other times, like on a day like today she was glad there were no parents around to witness the drinking and all around truancy.

'Nothing, I was just thinking how today was gonna be a great day, I have to meet Peyton at some point but I'm rethinking that. Maybe she should just come here, I'm way too bombed to go anywhere' She smirked at his shirtless torso and beckoned him over.

He bent over her and brushed his lips against hers, she placed her hands around his neck and pulled him down so that he was almost lying on her. She deepened the kiss and felt his hands rest on either side of her body bracing his weight against the chair so that she didn't feel like she was being crushed. She pulled him closer and he slowly lowered his body further, he twisted onto his side and she snuggled in closer and placed her arm over his stomach.

'I'm loving these lazy Mondays we should have them every week. Next time we should have them on Sunday morning, I should really be at school but I woke up this morning and just couldn't be bothered' He smirked at her and kissed her on the lips. Normally he would be at school and not skipping but something about the expression on her face and the look in her eyes when he woke up told him he wouldn't be going anywhere. So far, best decision ever.

Brooke grabbed her phone and tapped out a message to Peyton telling her to bring Broody and booze they were going to hang out all day and do nothing remotely related to school. She sent a picture message of her drink and then one of her and Jake.

Peyton stopped kissing Luke as she heard her phone beep, it was midday and she had been expecting a call, she figured it was Brooke letting her know what was going on.

Goldilocks, bring Broody and booze-we are hanging by the pool and we are thirsty-Hurry up! B xx

'That was Brooke-we need to make a quick stop at my house and then we are going to hang out all day' She settled herself in his lap and he kissed her lips.

'Ok, by me-I'd go anywhere with you' She sighed, god if he kept saying stuff like that, with that sexy tone he had she wasn't sure they would be going anywhere but his bed.

'Up, get up Luke. If you keep looking at me like that we will not be going anywhere and Brooke will just send one of her minions over-which would not be so great for us' He sighed and then crashed his lips onto hers, he lent all his weight on her and passionately kissed her until she was breathless and a little starry-eyed. He pulled back and looked at her, he was taking a mental image of how she looked right before she got to the point where she wouldn't stop.

'What?' She breathed out, he had taken her by surprise with the passion and intensity with which he had kissed her but the way her was looking at her. It was slightly unnerving.

'You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?' He grinned boyishly at her and she felt her heart skip a little at his tone and the serious look in his eye. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before they both stood up and straightened out their clothing. Peyton grabbed her bag and car keys, they picked up enough alcohol to keep Brooke happy for a week and drove there with bathing suits on underneath their clothes.

Peyton kept booze at her house-because she had no parents to find it and everyone just stockpiled theirs at her place. Brooke had thrown a killer party last weekend so there was probably little or none there. Everyone would drop off their supplies later on in the week, it was a system that had worked out well for everyone and they hadn't lost a bottle yet to snooping parents. Peyton would have been against hoarding alcohol but in all honesty she drank too and her and Brooke got paid a small fee for their services.

'So, I guess Brooke doesn't mind us knowing about Jake huh?'.

'She could have outed us in front of everyone, but she chose not to, so the way I look at it I'm not going to be telling anyone about the two of them' Peyton kept her attention focused on the road ahead and fiddled with the volume on the stereo. He noticed she looked nervous.

'Peyt, what's going on?'

'Huh, what are you talking about?'

'You have that I'm worried about something look on your face' He glanced over at her and saw her roll her eyes.

'I just don't want to hide us forever you know, I feel like it's no one's business but ours, but at the same time everyone is going to find out anyway. Maybe we should just get it over with' She sighed.

'Peyt, I'm in no rush to let the whole world know about us, I kinda like sneaking around it makes kissing you that much more of a challenge. Sometimes it's nice knowing that I can't have you in my arms, the anticipation of seeing you and touching you is that much more' He smiled at her.

'Well when you put in like that, maybe we should wait a while' Her lips curled slightly at the corners and she looked a little less conflicted. He knew Peyton didn't really like hiding who she was, but for now she would because it made everything that much more heightened and dangerous.

'Ok, show time' Peyton cut the engine and stepped out of the drivers seat. Luke grabbed the bag containing the booze and followed behind Peyton she stopped and reached for his hand.

'Hey, no matter what happens, I need you to know that I'm in this for good, no one can change that' He pulled her into his arms.

'I kinda like you-you know that?' She grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'Hey, there are thirsty people over here. Quit making out and bring over the good stuff' Brooke rasped from her lounger, Jake was on an inflatable lilo and cruising by with a beer in the cup holder. He had a wide smile on his face and took in the sight of Luke and Peyton holding hands-so it really was true.

'Hey Luke' Jake gave a short wave and nodded his head at Peyton.

'Hey man' Luke waved back and turned to Peyton who was slowly undressing. He took a sharp intake of breath and felt his heart rate rising.

'Hey Broody quit staring at my best friend and bring me the goodies' Brooke smirked at Luke and noticed the blush creep over his face. Peyton just giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'Hi Brooke, here you go' He handed her the vodka and some mixers, she hopped up and went into the kitchen, she came back a few minutes later to find Peyton lazily lying down on a deckchair. Luke was on his back with her snuggled into his side, they were talking in low voices and kissing every now and again.

'Peyton' She tore her gaze from Luke and looked up into the amused face of her best friend.

'Yeah'

'Could you give me a hand here, I don't recall pimping myself out to you guys for the day' Peyton got up and rescued their drinks, Brooke had mixed a variety all were lethal but very tasty.

'So I guess we're crashing at Brooke's tonight' She took a swig of her drink and just nodded her head.

'Peyton you and Luke can have one of the guest rooms, and we all need to not be hung over for school tomorrow we have cheer practice' Peyton groaned and retook her seat with Luke. She handed him his drink and settled into his arms sipping her drink and lazily watching the sun go down.

'Hey Brooke, what do you think of inviting the squad over tonight for a little party?' Peyton thought that maybe letting the girls know the new hierarchy wouldn't be the worst idea in the world.

'Um…well I'm thinking you hit your head on the way here and there is no way in hell we are inviting the rest of the girls over here'

'It's not the worst idea in the world Brooke' Jake had joined the conversation at this point.

'Yeah it would be, Nate would be here, are you sure you would want him to know you're seeing Lucas?'

'Brooke, he's going to find out anyway, maybe we should just stop lying to everyone and let things take their course' Peyton had been toying with the idea of just being all secretive but she realized that the longer they left it, the more pissed off everyone would be at them.

'Honey, I love you. But there is no way that is going to happen. You just broke up with Nate and trust me when I say this, your relationship will not be accepted this early. Give it some time P. Sawyer. Besides, I like sneaking around with Jake, we have to be all stealth at school-it's kinda hot' She smirked at her boyfriend and he grinned back at her.

There was no more talk of inviting other people to party, Peyton lay back sipped her drink and just enjoyed being able to sit and spend time with her boyfriend.

By 11pm they were all fairly drunk, Luke had called his mom and told her he was staying at Peyton's for the night in the spare room as they had a lot of homework to do and he was tired.

He didn't like lying but he also didn't want to tell her that he had cut school to spend it drinking it either. Seeing as he didn't make a habit of it, he figured he got a free pass on this one.

**_A/N: Heather correctly guessed Jake and seeing as she was the first to do it she got the sneak peek. She is also the inspiration behind a new story I'm working on. It should be posted pretty soon. It's just shy of 13,000 words and I really want to finish it so that I can post updates regularly. Another week or so and you get to see what happens when I get randomly inspired by a stranger I now call a friend. Thanks Heather for being such a great sounding board!_**

**_Tori_**

**_A/N.2: If you guys get to 50 reviews I'll post the next chapter before Sunday! Let's see if we can do that!_**


	6. It Ain't Wrong, But It Ain't Right

Chapter 6, It Ain't Wrong, but it Ain't Right

'Oh…My…God, I feel so drunk, I don't think I can walk' Peyton cast her eyes around the pool and she focused in on Brooke and Jake arm wrestling and Luke standing to the side smiling at her.

'Peyton' Brooke called out to her best friend.

'Yeah' She lifted her head up and peered blearily at the blob in front of her.

'Can you get some more alcohol, I don't think I can move' Brooke looked up at her with her best doe eyes.

'Would love to help you out B but I can't feel my legs and I think we just drank the last of it' She squinted her eyes and could see Brooke a little more clearly.

'What the hell are you talking about? My dad restocked the cellar last month, I'm sure you will find some down there' Brooke waved expansively with her hands and then turned back to her arm wrestling.

'Well why didn't you say so before, I'll get right on that ma'am. Is there anything else I can get you, a hot stone massage or maybe a pedicure?' Peyton's voice dripped with sarcasm and her eyebrow was raised in defiance or what she could muster considering how drunk she felt.

Lucas sighed and walked over to his girlfriend, 'Come on blondie, we'll go together you can hold on to me for support' She giggled and struggled to get up, she swayed uncertainly on her feet and fell forward into his chest. She laughed harder; she hadn't been this drunk in a long time.

'Peyt, can you walk by yourself or do you need me to carry you' Lucas teased, he knew this would galvanise her prideful side and that she would do her best to walk despite her obvious inebriation.

'I can do it Luke, I've been walking since I was 11 months old thank you very much, it can't be that difficult' He chuckled at her and saw her square her shoulders and shuffle forward, she grabbed onto the side of the house for support and propelled herself forward. Baby steps, she kept telling herself that, she shuddered at the thought of walking down steps.

Luke kept a close watch on her and stayed a few feet behind her, ready to spring into action should she trip or fall. She guided herself carefully into the house and heard Brooke call out.

'Can you hurry up Peyton, some of us need refills' Brooke had a smirk on her face and a devious glint in her eye.

'Bite me Brooke, if you think you can do this any faster, get your skinny ass over here and do it yourself. In fact I have half a mind to just turn around now, but I'm determined to prove to Lukey over here that I can manage just fine on my own'. Peyton huffed the last part out; she wasn't annoyed in fact it was quite the opposite.

Brooke chuckled and lay her head back down on her lounger, she felt so comfortable right now, she had a nice buzz going on and the boy she liked was tucked into her side, his hands lazily draped across her stomach.

Peyton made her way down to the cellar; she flicked on the light switch and peered into the cavernous room. It was stocked floor to ceiling with all kinds of alcohol, they could stay drunk for a year just by what Brooke's dad had supplied them with.

Peyton grabbed vodka, mixers, beer and wine, she handed them all to Luke and then went back up the stairs, she made a beeline for the bathroom and emerged minutes later feeling less drunk. She had splashed cold water on her face and taken a large glass of water from the kitchen she didn't want to wake up feeling like the corpse bride which was a sure bet if she kept drinking the way she was.

Brooke had managed to mix drinks and was now handing them out to everyone.

'Peyt, I made this one weaker than the last ones'

'Thanks Brooke' Peyton took her drink and sat down by the pool. Luke joined her and sat down behind her, she was nestled comfortably between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her.

Peyton remembered being carried to a room and being laid down gently on the bed, she could hear Brooke giggling down the hallway and then she felt Luke slid into bed next to her. She rolled over and into his arms and laid her head on his chest, he sighed in contentment and she pressed a kiss to his chest where she could feel his steady heartbeat. He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head and then murmured something.

She sat up straight and peered at him through the light being cast from the bedside lamp.

'What did you say?' She looked scared and happy and like she didn't really know what to feel.

'I said I love you' He kissed her gently on the lips and smiled at her.

'I can't do this' She broke apart from him and cast her eyes around the room looking for something warm to put on.

'You don't have to say it back Peyt, I'm only telling you because I couldn't not tell you and I know you're scared but you don't have to be. I'm not going to hurt you' He pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her temple. He rubbed his hands soothingly down her arms and she felt awful for not having said the words back to him. They were on the tip of her tongue and she wasn't afraid to say them, she was afraid to let someone all the way in and see her for who she really was. Luke was different though, he had an all access pass and he didn't even have to try.

'I kinda like you-you know that?' She smirked at him.

'Good cos I kinda love ya' He brushed his lips against hers and settled back into the pillows, he would wait for her to be ready to tell him that she loved him. He was confident that she just needed time, he knew how she felt-it was demonstrated in every kiss and touch she placed on his body. She was in love with him but she was scared and it didn't surprise him that she wanted to wait and get to know him better.

'Get some sleep Blondie, I'll see you in the morning' She buried herself into his side and he pulled her so that she was strewn across him.

'I sleep better with you on me' She giggled and he pulled her closer to him. She kissed his lips and he gripped her hips as she settled on top of him. He looked into those green eyes of hers and saw hope and trust, she didn't know it yet but she was already in so deep he knew he would never lose her love.

'God I love you' He whispered against her lips, she mewled low in her throat and kissed him back just as fiercely.

'I love you too Luke' She whispered it quietly into his chest and he pulled her into him and kissed her tenderly.

'Good, I'm glad' Then she shuffled down his body and let his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep. He sighed, this is what he had always dreamed of, a girl to call his own who loved him with all her heart and just needed a boy like him to let a girl like her be herself.

Peyton woke up with a dull headache and a pair of arms wrapped around her, she cast around her for some sort of clarity and then everything started hitting her at once. Luke told her he loved her, and then they fell asleep. She sighed and put her head back down she couldn't deal with this right now. She went back to sleep, he tightened his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the shoulder. She smirked just before she fell asleep again, he was the sweetest boy she'd ever met and she wasn't sure why he loved her the way he did-she wasn't complaining she was just thanking her mom.

They drove to school in separate cars and Peyton spent the whole day lurching from class to class and cursing Brooke. She cut out of school before last period and buried herself underneath her covers and fell fast asleep.

Luke felt surprisingly great all day, but that was probably due to his athletic disposition and the fact that he had stopped drinking earlier. Their relationship was still kept under wraps and it was knowing looks and stolen kisses when no one else was around, he loved the feel of her lips against his and the way she breathed his name out when she was turned on. He could have kissed her for hours and that's what he intended on doing as soon as school and practice was over.

He pulled up outside her house at around 6 and saw the lights on low and soft music playing in her room. He crept quietly up the stairs and lent on the doorframe watching her, she had a sketchpad in her lap and her hand was effortlessly gliding across the page as she furrowed her brow in concentration. He smiled as he watched her create something out of nothing.

'Hi babe' she lightly breathed out. She had smelt him as soon as he stood in the doorway; she had also sensed his presence as soon as he entered the house. She had lived alone for a long time and there was a distinct difference when someone else was around but it was more than that, she could literally feel the air around her become charged with everything they felt for each other. She had never felt this way before and it changed everything, she felt like maybe he was the boy she never knew she wanted until he was standing right in front of her and just offering her what she needed but would never say.

He stood in front of her and she looked up through the bangs that were falling softly in front of her eyes, he breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. She was utterly gorgeous and he sometimes couldn't believe that a girl like her would give a boy like him the time of day.

'Hey yourself, how you feeling?' She looked up and rolled her eyes.

'Well I spent most of the day with an elephant stomping on my eyes then came the washing machine cycle and it was finished off with a chorus line of Moulin rouge ladies dancing across my forehead. So yeah my day was awesome. I feel a little better but it comes and goes'.

He smiled at her and settled himself on the bed; she carried on sketching as he lay back against her headboard his hands clasped behind his head.

'So, not to rain on your parade Peyt but I think people are starting to suspect we are together' She looked up with a furrowed brow.

'What makes you say that?' He took a deep breath and spoke softly.

'Um, well Bevin kinda saw us kissing in the library the other day, she won't tell anyone but it's only a matter of time before everyone else finds out. I think we should tell Nate together'

'Ok, I think he would prefer to hear it from us rather than the entire student body and even though we weren't in love I still care about him I don't want to hurt him by not telling him first' She stood up and lay next to him, she curled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her whilst placing a soft kiss to the side of her head.

'You're a good person Peyton Sawyer, I always knew that' She smiled and palmed his face with her hands, she pressed her lips tightly against his and he moaned in pleasure, she really was the best kisser.

'How about we tell him tomorrow?' She looked into his eyes and saw him nod in agreement.

They spent the rest of the evening just quietly talking about nothing and everything, it felt like the first real moment where the calm in their relationship could be the precursor for the fireworks that were sure to erupt the next day and cause shockwaves through the entire student body when they found out she was dating the brother of her ex-boyfriend.

Peyton called Nate over to her house that night and left the front door unlocked, they had decided he needed to know as soon as possible, he would have at least a night to deal with it and then everyone else would know soon enough.

'What was so urgent I had to come over right away Sawyer?' Nate stood in the doorway and looked at his ex-girlfriend and then saw his half brother over by the window.

'What's he doing here, what the hell is going on?' He crossed his arms over his chest and he knew, he could tell by the way she bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at Luke that somehow these two were together.

'Nate, we wanted to tell you together; because I felt like I owed it to you. I'm with Luke, I got together with him after we were over, I never cheated on you' He nodded his head and inclined his head at Luke.

'I guess I always knew you were too good for the likes of me Peyton' He pulled her into his arms and whispered a thank you against her curls.

'Thanks for telling me before I found out from someone else; you were always the decent one. I'm glad you found someone who can treat you the way I should have treated you' Luke held his hand out to Nate as a peace offering and maybe even a glimmer of hope for the future-that they could be friends.

They shook hands and Luke smiled at Nate and was surprised at how well he was taking it.

'We thought you might have been angry and wanted to kill me, I'm kinda relieved to see you taking it so well' Luke looked up and saw a curious expression cross Nate's face.

'I always knew she would never stay with me, I knew from the start of junior year we were on borrowed time. She never looked at me the way I saw her looking at you. I think I always knew it would be the two of you, I guess that's why I'm not mad or even sad. You guys have something that we never had and as strange as this may sound I'm happy for you. I'm trying to be a better guy, I guess I owe a thank you to Peyton she made me see who I really was, I didn't like that version of myself' Luke nodded his head and clasped her hand tightly inside his own.

'Nathan Scott-the good guy, I never thought I'd see that day happen' Peyton smirked at him; he knew she was joking and he smiled and wished them well.

He walked down her staircase and let himself out, he felt lighter somehow, he was already falling for someone else and he half suspected that his love interest would cause a lot more of a profound change in the social hierarchy than the two of them. The way he figured it, they could go public first and then he would be free to pursue the girl who had skipped into his world with a promise of higher grades but who ended up offering him the promise of a better all round version of himself.

'Haley it's me, can you come over tonight?' She grinned when she saw who was calling her.

'Sure, is everything ok' Haley sounded worried, all they had done was kissed and she had started feeling something very unusual and perhaps even life altering for the bad boy of the basketball team. He was a social king where she was merely a handmaiden, an unseen student within the school who would be propelled to the higher echelons in a matter of days.

She arrived at Nate's house thirty minutes later and he opened the door with a smile on his face and a smirk just tugging at the corners of his lips.

'I spoke to Peyton tonight she told me she's with Luke' Haley just nodded her head.

'How long have you known Hales?' He looked at her curiously and waited for her to answer him.

'Since the beginning, I couldn't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy and he's my best friend. We weren't together and well I hated not being able to tell you' She took a deep breath and felt like maybe it would all be ok.

'It's ok Hales; I don't hold it against you. I'm glad you didn't tell me because that just makes me realise how more amazing you really are, you're loyal, kind and the best friend a guy or girl could ask for' He pulled her tiny frame into his body and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

He pulled her into the house and kicked the door closed with his foot, he pressed her up against the door and she pulled him a little closer with her hands tightly clutching his sides. She was so much more than what he saw at school, she was funny, goofy at times and she was an amazing kisser, he felt like just maybe he could really love this girl who blew into life at a moment when he felt that nothing would go his way. She was important to him and he just didn't care what people thought anymore, he was tired of being the bad boy with the golden touch and the king of hill.

He wanted to be Nathan Scott and nothing else. Too many people had expectations of him and he was sick of it all, he could never live up to the ideals of everyone else and he was tired of chasing a dream for his father-a man he was becoming to despise.

They had the house to themselves, as his parents were out of town at some sort of business owner's weekend retreat something. He had tuned out as soon as his dad rambled on about the Scott empire and the responsibilities that came with being the heir to it all, he didn't want a damn thing from his father and as soon as he could he was going off to Duke on a full scholarship and then it was the NBA. He couldn't wait to start a life where his father was well and truly absent, out of sight and most definitely out of mind.


End file.
